The HalfDementor
by Tyxlaog
Summary: A new student at Hogwarts reviels a new possiblility. A HalfDementor. Where will he be sorted? Slytherin? Or not? Is darkness in it's own evil? I will require reviews from 5 different people before I update.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Half-Dementor

Disclaimer: you know the drill

_When the dark one lives a third time,_

_One of dark and light blood,_

_shall aid the one ment to destroy,_

_the dark one shall arrive at the school,_

_Hogwarts_

_Ruena Ravenclaw-a year after the founding of Hogwarts_

"Finally, how many times do I have to defeat Voldemort, this is the fifth time," Harry Potter complained.

"Well it could be worse mate," Harry's friend Ron told him.

"Ron's right Harry, at least no one got hurt this time, other than Voldemort & death eaters that is." agreed his other friend Hermione.

"Excuse me?" a new voice asked.

Harry, Ron, & Hermione turned to entrance of the cabin they were in to see a boy that had pale skin, sunken eyes, & greasy hair.

"What happeded to you! You look like you spent eight years in Azkaban!" Ron almost shouted.

"Sixteen," the boy answered.

"Sixteen?"

"Sixteen years. I was forced to live there since I was born. Trust me, it's not a fun place. In fact because I was there, I only just now got my Hogwarts letter. What a relief that was. The first positive emotion I'd felt in my entire life."

"Why were you forced to live there?" Hermione asked.

"Because, my dad is one of the guards. By the way, I'm Mortuus."

"Mortuus? That's dead in Latin." Hermione stated.

"What did you mean when you said that your dad is an Azkaban guard? All the guards are dementors," Ron said.

"I know. I'm half-dementor," Mortuus explained.

Harry, Ron, & Hermione just stared at him. Then our favorite bleached blond decided to show up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty, Weasle, & the Mudblood, & who is the skeleton?" Malfoy said just noticing Mortuus.

"My name is Mortuus, & if I were you I'd leave right now." Mortuus said not looking up from the book he had pulled out. Malfoy's face grew red in anger. He motioned Crabe & Goyle to attack. Every punch that they threw, Mortuus blocked not even looking up from his book. Mortuus then made a motion, & the two thugs went flying into Malfoy knocking all three unconsious.

The rest of the ride went smoothly. When they got to Hogwarts, Mortuus went with the first years. When Magonagl lead the first years inside the great hall, Mortuus got a lot of stares. Finally Dumbledore stood up.

"As you can see, we have a late starter. His name is Mortuus Vita, & he will be starting with the sixth years. He will also be sorted first,"

Mortuus walked up to the stool, sat down, & placed the hat on his head.

_Well, well. This is interesting. I have never heard of a half-dementor before. Although, shoud I sort you by your heritage?_

_Please don't. I don't belong in Slytherin. Please sort me be my mind, not body._

_Very well. You have plenty of courage, use dark magic for good, very intelligent, very accepting. You would do well in any house except Slytherin. This is even more difficult than Potter was. I know, GRYFINDOR!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter nor will I ever.

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I will try to neaten up my writing. Also, Dumbles _will_ be manipulative in this fic. I also got a few ideas on different types of magic from Raven Dragonclaw.

**Last Time:**

_"As you can see, we have a late starter. His name is Mortuus Vita, & he will be starting with the sixth years. He will also be sorted first,"_

_Mortuus walked up to the stool, sat down, & placed the hat on his head._

Well, well. This is interesting. I have never heard of a half-dementor before. Although, should I sort you by your heritage?

Please don't. I don't belong in Slytherin. Please sort me be my mind, not body.

Very well. You have plenty of courage, use dark magic for good, very intelligent, very accepting. You would do well in any house except Slytherin. This is even more difficult than Potter was. I know, GRYFFINDOR!

**Now:**

Mortuus walked over to the very loudly clapping Gryffindor table and sat down across from Harry. The sorting continued with Gryffindor getting 14 first years, Slytherin getting 15, Ravenclaw getting 10, and Hufflepuff getting 11.

Dumbledore then stood up, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now I have a few announcements to make. First, The Forbidden Forest is just as its name suggests. Second, due to Voldemort's return, the Ministry has found it fit to place the Dementors around Hogwarts again. So please, do not aggravate them. Third, dig in."

The tables then filled with food. Mortuus was looking around in shock. He picked up a leg of chicken, tried it, smiled, and then started to pile food on his plate faster than even Ron!

When he noticed everyone's shocked faces, he swallowed and said, "I grew up with slop for food. This is the first time I've had food that was actually substantial. Also tastes a hell of a lot better."

With that, everyone got back to the feast, not wanting to know where he grew up.

Mortuus felt a mental probe trying to enter his mind. Snarling, he created a dementor effect in his mind. Looking up at the Head Table, he saw Dumbledore pale and shaking. He smirked as Dumbledore looked at him.

"So Mortuus, what did you do at your home to keep busy?" Hermione asked.

"Well I liked to read; in fact I think I'm actually up to sixth year in some subjects. I wasn't able to practice Wizarding spells until I was eight and I got a wand." Was Mortuus' answer.

"What do you mean by 'Wizarding magic,' that's the only one isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Oh so House Elves and Goblins use Wizarding magic? There are actually several kinds of magic. The kind I used on the guy almost as pale as me is called spirit magic. I'm also a fire Elemental, and can use Chaos, and Dark magic."

"What? The magic Death Eaters use?"

"No that still falls under Wizarding magic. By Dark I mean like manipulating shadows, traveling through darkness, necromancy, things like that."

"Necromancy? What's that?" Harry asked.

"Magic that manipulates the dead."

Before anyone could say more Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we are fed and watered, would the prefect lead the first years to the dormitories."

Later

"Hey Mortuus, how did you get a wand when you were eight? I thought you had said that this is the first time you've left Azkaban?" Harry asked in the Common Room.

"I made it. I salvaged pieces of wood to make the frame and got permission to use Dementor parts for the core." He then pulled out his wand that was slightly shaped like a gun. It was pitch black and have a chilling aura about it.

"What are its parts?"

"Death Wood with Dementor bone soaked in Half-Dementor blood."

Harry looked up at Mortuus as he said Half-Dementor blood.

Mortuus just nodded. He then said that he was going to bed and walked up to the boy dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter nor will I ever.

AN: I have made the story so that Mortuus is the main, main character.

**Last Time:**

"_Death Wood with Dementor bone soaked in Half-Dementor blood."_

_Harry looked up at Mortuus as he said Half-Dementor blood._

_Mortuus just nodded. He then said that he was going to bed and walked up to the boy dorms._

**Now:**

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to breakfast to find Mortuus already at the table.

"Mortuus, could you describe Chaos magic? I've never heard of it," Hermione said as she sat down.

"Chaos magic is the most powerful magic there is. It's so powerful; some call it 'The Magic of the Gods'."

"Cool, could you see if we can use it?"

"I could try, but after classes. I have potions first. See you later."

Mortuus hurried down to the dungeons with Hermione to the potions class. They made it to their seats just as the bell rang.

Snape walked in and waved his wand at the board causing the instructions to appear on the board.

Mortuus got to work on his potion which was an incredibly powerful sleeping potion. About halfway through, Malfoy tried to place an ingredient into his potion. Mortuus' hand snapped up and caught his wrist before he got within a foot of his cauldron.

"Mr. Vita remove your hand from Mr. Malfoy and five points from Gryffindor," Snap said just now showing up.

"If anyone should have points taken away it's the scumbag almost as pale as me for trying to sabotage my potion sir."

"Another five points for your cheek Mr. Vita."

At this Mortuus stood up and glared at Snape while the room became cold. "Is that so, _sir_? Considering that you are showing obvious favoritism, I could take this to the board of directors and have you sacked out of this castle so fast you wouldn't even feel the cold from a Dementor. Seeing as I will not learn anything about potions here, I will learn on my own." Mortuus then walked out and slammed the door.

(half an hour later in the Headmaster's office)

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT BOY IS NOT HUMAN!" Snape yelled into Dumbledore's face.

"Now, now Severus, what makes you think that he is not human?" Dumbledore asked calmly while on the inside he was annoyed at his Potions Professor.

"During Potions earlier there was an argument and the area around him became like the area around a dementor. That boy _must_ have dementor blood in him."

"You and I both know that it is impossible for a dementor to have children. Although when I tried to look into his mind at the Opening Feast he created a dementor effect in his mind. Perhaps it is possible that he has dementor blood. We will have to find out soon. If he does and we can bring him to the Light he would be a valuable tool. You are dismissed Severus," as Snape left, Dumbledore began plotting on a way to manipulate the skeletal student of Gryffindor.

AN: well how was the first meeting with Snapy-poo?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter nor will I ever.

**Last Time:**

_"You and I both know that it is impossible for a dementor to have children. Although when I tried to look into his mind at the Opening Feast he created a dementor effect in his mind. Perhaps it is possible that he has dementor blood. We will have to find out soon. If he does and we can bring him to the Light he would be a valuable tool. You are dismissed Severus," as Snape left, Dumbledore began plotting on a way to manipulate the skeletal student of Gryffindor._

**Now:**

_Shortly after leaving Potions_

Mortuus walked into the library and started browsing through the many shelves of books. He was walking around one bookcase when he walked right into Harry.

"Sorry Harry," Mortuus apologized as he helped Harry up.

"That's okay, what are doing here? I thought you had Potions?"

"I decided to learn on my own. That thing that calls himself a Potions Professor is the worst scumbag I've had the displeasure of meeting. I prevented the albino from sabotaging my potion and that thing removed ten points from Gryffindor."

"Typical Snape. Do you think you could see if we can use Chaos Magic now?" Ron asked.

"I'd rather wait for Hermione so I don't have to go through the process twice because it will be tiring for me and you."

"How about the weekend? That way we won't have to worry about classes the next day?" Harry suggested.

"That'd work. But we need a place where we won't be interrupted by any nosey professors, preferably where no one can go." Mortuus told them.

"Hey Harry what about the Chamber? The only way to get in is if you're a Parslemouth," Ron quickly suggested.

"You're a Parslemouth Harry?" Mortuus asked looking surprised.

"Yes but don't go thinking that I'm the heir of Slytherin because I'm not."

"Harry, I'm not going to hate you because of something you have no control over. Look at me, I'd be damn near a hypocrite seeing as I'm half-dementor."

Harry laughed, "You have a point there."

"What other abilities do you have?"

"What do you mean 'abilities'?"

"Parsletounge, Chaos Magic, Elemental powers, those kinds of things."

"I have no idea."

"Don't they show you in any of your classes?"

"We find out this year though some of the ones you've mentioned I've never heard of," Ron answered.

"How did you know about that Ron?" Harry asked.

"Bill told me about it," Ron answered.

"That would do it."

Mortuus chuckled and checked his watch before saying, "Well, I've got to get to Defense. Could you guys show me the way?"

Harry and Ron nodded before leading Mortuus to the Defense classroom.

AN: well? Good? Bad? Review because it helps remove writers block.


	5. Sorry!

I'm sorry to say to all of my fans that I simply can not continue any of my fics anytime in the near future. I simply can not bring myself to work on them. I won't use school as an excuse since I just got out of school for the summer. I just can't find the inspiration to write them. Until I get that inspiration back, all of my stories are on hold. I may give updates every now and then but they will be months in between if at all.


End file.
